


A Good Guy

by orphan_account



Category: Myron Bolitar - Harlan Coben
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Win's actually a pretty decent guy who will protect the people around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Guy

**Author's Note:**

> No actual rape but the threat of it from OC.

Myron was chatting to Esperenza about their case; Win was hovering by the mirror, checking his perfectly styled hair.   
‘Apparently the female touch was all that was needed,’ Myron said.  
Esperenza titled her head in agreement.   
There was a knock on the door ‘come in,’ Myron called.  
Sebastian walked in with an armful of files and moved to the cabinet in the corridor.   
The phone rang; Myron picked up and made small talk with a client while Win and Esperenza chatted quietly.  
There was a slight noise in the corner; Sebastian had dropped a couple of files. Esperenza moved quickly to help him pick them up. Win watched casually, obviously feeling his help was not required.   
Myron hung up.   
‘I’m sorry,’ Sebastian stuttered, Myron waved the apology away and Sebastian left the office.  
‘Do you think there was something a little odd about that?’ Win asked before Myron could speak again.  
‘About what?’  
‘Sebastian?’   
‘Why? Because he dropped a couple of files?’ Myron scoffed.  
‘He looked terrified the whole time he was in the office,’ Win said, his face was expressionless as always but it was a testament to how fond they had all become of Sebastian that Win found the subject interesting enough to pursue. Sebastian was on some kind of work placement from a college, he went to school with Esperenza’s niece or something and needed experience. He was a nice kid, polite, hardworking and normally quite talkative with at least Esperenza.   
‘I think he’s still a little shy of you,’ Myron suggested.  
‘Understandable,’ Win replied ‘but I usually inspire a mild reticence in him not terror.’  
Myron thought about it for a moment but before he could offer a suggestion Esperenza replied ‘He’s seemed really jumpy all morning, something’s upset him but I can’t get him to talk to me about it.’  
‘Do you want me to talk to him?’ Myron felt he better offer.  
‘Yes Myron, that would be great, I mean you are so good at these things, you’d be perfect for the job.’  
‘Alright,’ Myron held up his hands.  
‘No really Myron, never had a personal conversation with him in his life but he’s going to spill his guts to you.’  
‘I’ll just leave it to you shall I?’ Myron suggested.  
‘I think that would be best.’

Myron was surprised to find the office already open, Esperenza had an exam so he had assumed it would be down to him to open up. He walked through the door and saw Sebastian on the phone. Esperenza had obviously called him in to cover her work. He waved a hello; Sebastian smiled quickly but then spun around in his chair. Whatever it was, was obviously still a problem. He walked over to the desk, thinking of something to say that would be sensitive and confidence inspiring. Sebastian hung up the phone.  
‘You know…’ he trailed off when Sebastian swivelled around and he noticed the bruise that was just forming on Sebastian’s cheek. He moved forward and opened his mouth.  
‘I know, I’m really sorry, I hate that I’ve come in to work looking like I’ve been in a fight, I know it’s unprofessional, I can go home…’  
‘It’s okay’ Myron said quickly, moving round to the other side of the desk ‘don’t worry about that, what happened?’  
‘I got into a fight with a guy at school, it doesn’t matter, it was over some girl, like I said I’m really sorry.’  
‘Are you okay?’  
Sebastian’s smile aimed for carefree and easy going but fell far short ‘I’m fine.’

It played on Myron’s mind all day; he knew Sebastian was lying but so what? Sebastian had no reason to tell him the whole truth did he? He had no obligation to him.   
‘What’s up?’ Win asked. Myron told the story. He expected Win to laugh it off but instead Win steepled his fingers and raised an eyebrow ‘over a girl, that’s what he said?’  
Myron nodded.  
‘He’s definitely lying.’  
‘How do you know?’  
‘I don’t see Sebastian getting into a fight over a girl.’  
‘I agree it doesn’t seem likely but girls can…’  
‘That’s the point I don’t think Sebastian is the type of boy to be moved to violence or anything over a girl.’  
‘I take it it’s the word girl you’re stressing there?’  
Win did not grace that with a reply.  
‘How do you know that?’  
‘The way he looks at me.’  
Myron laughed ‘you would think that.’  
Win smiled ‘it’s true, that’s why he’s always so shy around me, I’m not saying he’s checking me out openly, but he is attracted to me, he’s embarrassed by it and he’s terrified that I’ll notice.’  
Myron rolled his eyes ‘so if it wasn’t about a girl…’  
‘Could have been anything’ Win replied ‘why don’t you let me talk to him?’   
‘I don’t know…’  
‘Come on, I have more leverage to persuade him…’  
‘Fine, but I don’t want him terrified.’  
Win nodded ‘send him up to my office.’

Win watched with veiled interest as Sebastian entered the room. The boy was actually trembling.   
He held his head down.   
‘Sebastian, how are you?’  
‘I’m fine’ his voice was shaking slightly ‘can I do something for you?’  
‘Come here,’ Win kept his voice low, finding a perverse delight in the way that Sebastian flushed slightly and dropped his eyes; he enjoyed the idea that this might be something of a fantasy fulfilment for Sebastian.   
He walked over to the desk, Win swung his chair half around and waited until Sebastian took the hint and walked around. The bruise wasn’t fully formed; it was going to be a nasty one once it was fully out. Win felt a jolt at anger at the sight of the bruise. He stood up; he was very close to Sebastian. Sebastian took a sudden breath. Before he could step back Win reached up and took hold of Sebastian’s chin. Gently but firmly. He titled the boy’s head lightly and ran a finger across the bruise. Sebastian flinched and Win saw the fear flash in his eyes. Interesting.  
‘What happened?’ Win asked calmly.  
‘It doesn’t matter,’ Sebastian said quickly, he tried to pull back but Win didn’t let him.   
‘Tell me anyway,’ Win knew he wasn’t the sort of person people easily refused when he asked something of them. Sebastian repeated the story he had told Myron.   
Win didn’t call him on the girl.  
‘Some guy hit you?’  
Sebastian nodded.  
‘How?’  
‘I don’t understand?’   
Win released him ‘show me how he hit you?’  
Sebastian shrugged but he looked wary ‘I don’t know, he just hit me, punched me in the face.’  
‘He punched you in the face?’  
Sebastian nodded and stepped away a few paces.  
‘Come back here,’ Win said softly.  
Sebastian hesitated a moment before walking back over very slowly. He looked beyond confused.   
Win reached up and turned his head again ‘this bruise is not from a punch in the face, someone backhanded you, backhanded you hard. And that’s not the sort of thing that would usually happen in fight.’  
‘Let me go,’ Sebastian said softly, tears welled up in his eyes.  
Win looked at him consideringly and then released him gently.  
‘Who hit you?’  
‘I don’t want to talk about it.’  
‘Tell me who it was,’ Win’s voice was still quiet.  
‘Please…’ he backed away quickly but Win moved easily to catch his arm.  
‘You don’t have to be frightened of me,’ Win said.  
‘You’re pretty scary,’ Win couldn’t tell if Sebastian was joking or not. From the slight tremble he could feel where he held Sebastian’s arm he guessed not.   
Win grinned at that ‘yeah, I practice at it.’  
Sebastian smiled weakly it at that.  
‘You’re going to tell me the name of the guy who hit you, but first I’ll settle for why?’  
Sebastian looked away; blinking tears again ‘I really don’t want to talk about it.’  
‘I really don’t care,’ Win replied.  
‘Look, it’s…it’s just something…I can handle it.’  
Win let go of his arm and sat back down. Sebastian did not seem to know whether to move or not.   
‘You see now you’ve said that; that you can handle it, now I’m thinking it wasn’t a one time thing; that something serious is going on. Is it possible that whoever it was will hit you again?’  
‘No,’ Sebastian said too quickly.   
‘You’re lying.’  
‘It’s not your problem,’ Sebastian said very quietly.  
‘Give me his name,’ Win said, equally softly.  
Sebastian shook his head.  
‘Now; like you said I’m a pretty scary guy and since you are refusing to tell me I can only assume you are more scared of whoever it is, so I’m going to leave this now but it is not over.’  
Sebastian nodded quickly ‘can I go now?’  
Win smiled and nodded.  
Sebastian left quickly. 

Win waited outside for Sebastian to leave and smiled inside when he saw the boy jump. He was leaning casually up against a parked car.  
Sebastian nodded and started to walk past him; Win straightened up and fell into step.  
Sebastian looked across at him nervously ‘what are you doing?’  
‘Going with you wherever you’re going. Where are we going?’  
Sebastian stopped and turned to Win ‘What? I…I,’ he stuttered.  
‘I can’t make you tell me who hurt you but I can make sure he doesn’t do it again,’ Win said simply.   
‘I’m just going home.’  
Win nodded ‘I’ll drive.’  
‘No, I…you can’t come home with me.’  
Win raised an eyebrow; like he found Sebastian mildly interesting.  
‘Look; it will only make things worse,’ Sebastian blurted out.  
‘Get in the car,’ Win said gently ‘I’m going to sort this out.’   
Sebastian got in the car. He became increasingly agitated the nearer they got.   
‘I’m going to ask one more time; who hit you?’  
‘Please just drop me off and let me go up alone?’  
Win did not bother to reply to that. Simply pulled over and climbed out of the car. He walked around to the other side and waited for Sebastian to climb out of the car. Sebastian led him reluctantly up to his apartment and opened the door. Win strode in and sat down at the kitchen table. Sebastian looked at him. He seemed completely bewildered at what to do.  
‘Let’s watch some TV.’  
Win grabbed the remote and dropped down on to the couch. Sebastian stood still in the kitchen and stared at Win.  
‘Come sit down,’ Win said softly but firmly.   
Sebastian hesitated for a moment before walking over to the couch. Win hid a smile as Sebastian sat as far away from him as he could.   
After a while Sebastian cleared his throat ‘Win?’  
‘Uhuh?’  
‘I’m here at home, there’s no reason for you to stay I’m obviously perfectly safe.’  
Win turned to look at him slowly ‘give me his name and I’ll go.’  
‘It’s not…I can’t, look I’m ok really, I’m really flattered that you’ve bothered to take me home and all but…’  
Win ignored all of that ‘do you not want me here?’  
Sebastian looked very flustered at that ‘I just…’  
‘Is it drugs?’  
‘No.’  
‘You borrowed money off someone? Because if that’s the case I promise you I can take care of it.’  
‘It’s nothing like that,’ Sebastian said quickly ‘honestly, there’s no problem, it was just a thing with a guy at school.’  
‘Over some girl?’  
Sebastian nodded but Win could see the colour rise in his cheeks.   
‘You obviously really liked her.’  
‘Yeah,’ Sebastian muttered.  
Bang Bang.  
Sebastian jumped at the banging on the door and look terrified at Win and then at the door.  
Win rose to his feet slowly.  
BANG BANG.  
‘Open the fucking door.’  
‘I take it that’s him?’   
Sebastian didn’t reply.  
‘Open the door,’ Win said.  
‘Please, go and wait in the other room and I’ll deal with this,’ Sebastian pleased. He was shaking now.   
Win just stood still and looked at Sebastian “Do you want me to open it?’ Win asked gently.  
The door burst open. There was a guy standing looking furious by the door. He was tall, dark and wearing a suit. He looked from Sebastian to Win, his face getting redder and redder.  
‘Who the fuck is this?’  
Sebastian looked towards Win in horror.  
‘Windsor Howard Lockland the third’ Win said, flashing a smile ‘and yourself.’  
‘I’m Jimmy, the guy about to kick your ass.’  
Win’s smile grew broader.   
‘What the hell are you smiling at?’  
‘Please,’ Sebastian croaked, moving over to Jimmy ‘please don’t hurt him, he’s not…’  
‘Not what? You expect me to believe he’s not fucking you?’ And before Sebastian saw it coming a hand knocked him across the face with such force he fell to the floor. Win was slowly walking over to Jimmy. He wasn’t smiling anymore. Sebastian looked up at Jimmy ‘he’s not, please…’  
‘Is he any good?’ Jimmy said with a snarl, Sebastian felt shame swamp him. ‘I wouldn’t know, he’s never let me do that, always played hard to get, played the little innocent virgin and all along he was fucking someone else!’  
‘You’re going to leave his house and never come back,’ Win said calmly.  
‘Like hell I am, he’s mine.’  
‘He owes you money,’ Win guessed.   
Jimmy laughed ‘you’d think he’d be glad of the offer to work it off in kind.’  
Win’s hand shot out and punched him in the kidney. He crumpled to the floor groaning. Sebastian just stared up at Win. Win looked down at him and his face softened ‘go and pack a bag, then wait in your room.’  
Sebastian didn’t argue. He quickly packed up a bag and then sank to the floor. He was pretty sure that Win would be able to handle Jimmy but then what? What happened tomorrow? Jimmy would come back and he would fuck him. He would never be able to tell him no now; not now he thought he was been with Win. He sat still on the floor until it opened. He didn’t know how long it was before Win opened the door. He could feel Win’s presence there but didn’t turn around. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Win. He heard Win move around the bed and then saw him as he crouched down in front of him. Sebastian didn’t look up, he could feel tears well up in his eyes and blinked furiously, angry at himself for looking so weak.  
‘I’m sorry,’ he mumbled softly.  
Win reached out and took his chin gently and tipped it up.  
‘You don’t have anything to be sorry for,’ he said firmly.  
Sebastian desperately tried not to cry ‘I…’  
‘Get up’  
‘Where are we going?’ Sebastian asked.  
‘You’re going to come and stay with me for a while,’ Win said shortly. Sebastian opened his mouth to argue but he could see the determined look in Win’s eyes.

Win watched as Sebastian climbed to his feet. He looked shaken up and on the verge of tears. Win wanted to offer some kind of comfort but that wasn’t really his strong point. Also he felt it would be better to get him back to his house. Sebastian glanced at Jimmy on the way past, he was lying face down on the kitchen floor.  
Sebastian did not say anything all the way down to the car and then on the journey. Win kept glancing at him. He led him into the house. Sebastian looked at him fearfully.   
‘You ok?’ Win asked him.  
Sebastian nodded.  
‘I’m not very good at this,’ Win started ‘so bear with me, you don’t have anything to be embarrassed about.’  
Sebastian looked away.  
‘You borrowed money off him?’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘He said you would have longer to pay it off?’  
Sebastian nodded ‘he told me if I…’  
‘If you let him fuck you then he’d cancel the debt?’  
Sebastian nodded; his cheeks coloured with shame.   
‘It’s nothing you should be ashamed of, you didn’t…’  
‘He said he could tell I…’  
‘Were you attracted to him?’  
‘No!’  
‘Then there was nothing you did to invite it, even if you are attracted to men sometimes,’ Win smiled slightly as Sebastian blushed again and looked away. He also saw a slight tremor of fear, which he didn’t understand.  
‘I’ll order pizza,’ Win said brightly ‘go and take a seat, put MTV on.’  
Sebastian did as he was told and Win quickly made a phone call to Myron to fill him in. Myron was much more expressive in his anger and Win could imagine what Esperenza’s response was going to be. They agreed it was best they did not tell her to the morning.  
Win walked back into the living room. Sebastian was curled up on the sofa looking more frightened than he had in the car.  
‘It’s going to be ok now,’ Win said in what he hoped was a comforting voice ‘he won’t bother you again, I doubt he’ll ever bother anyone again.’  
Sebastian nodded ‘thank you,’ he said very softly.  
‘Sebastian,’ Win said calmly.  
‘Yes.’  
‘Look at me.’  
Sebastian turned his head hesitantly, probably too afraid not to.  
‘Are you frightened of me?’  
‘No…’  
‘I’m not going to ask anything of you in return Sebastian, not everyone is like that, ok?’  
Sebastian smiled slightly and nodded.


End file.
